


A Tool To Refine

by RichmanBachard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Humor, Magic Cock, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, The Warden Has A Nice Ass, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: One night, the Warden returns the favor. Commission for Anonymous.
Relationships: Morrigan/Male Warden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Tool To Refine

The nightlife amongst the camp of the party was, normally, a quaint little affair. A realm full of decent grub and plentiful conversation, far removed from all the tumultuous terrain and dastardly foes. Above all, with many a laugh shared between companions turned friends, it made for a healthy salve which more than soothed much of their oft had discontent. Given the dire implications of their end-goal, reminding themselves of their need for warmth and connection became a welcome tradition. Often, camp was the only time in which it could truly flourish. 

The Darkspawn took much from them, from all of Ferelden. So much, _too_ much - but not that. Not their spirit, their fire. It would never be snuffed out.

On occasion, too, there would be a particularly rowdier night, especially in light of a successful day. Zevran, ever the minx, would gather everyone around and share talk of stories from his past, a bottle of ale in his midst as he spoke. Talk of adventurous, lurid, sex-filled ballads which the lovely Leliana would do her absolute best to match, Maker willing. It made for a welcome, if sordid competition. Wins on both sides aplenty. Alistair would be thoroughly entertained nonetheless, same with Oghren, of course. And, especially, the Warden himself. Sten would often stare, bemused but mostly confused. And Wynne? Well, it wasn’t her style - but still, even so, it was something to watch, to be entertained by.

Out of the corner of the Warden’s eye, he’d typically catch sight of his newfound love, Morrigan, wearing her usual look of mild disgust mixed with devilish intrigue, or simply outright annoyance whenever the witch would be roped into such shenanigans. She did play along, just barely, but always maintained her distance. _Arms-length to the end,_ Alistair would muse. 

The Warden knew better, though. He knew, deep down, that it had grown on her - that _they_ had grown on her, well and truly - but much like her fiery, unending love for him, she would never let such knowledge slip in public. Nor in private, come to think of it. Morrigan would sooner share a bunk with her mother once more than admit to such niceties.

She had an image to uphold.

He could only smile at the thought of such goals. Despite the fact that she never verbally reciprocated his declaration of love, he needn’t worry. He hoped as much, at least. She was, if nothing else, a woman of great nuance.

—

She would never admit any true kind of love, least of all to the likes of him, but inside the confines of the tent the two would normally share.. actions often spoke much, much louder than words. 

Most nights with the likes of someone such as Morrigan would come to a close through the filter of unabashed pleasure. She was his first, truly, which only deepened her sense of voracious hunger as she corrupted the boy, and sculpted that boy into a man. Her man. A chiseled, refined piece of carnal delicacy, victim to her every whim. Taking his virginity, it was a memory she deeply held on to. It was a raw, intimate, awkward affair. Awkward, but palpably real. It was something no materialistic collection of hers could ever possibly hold, not really. It was something she could only savor, knowingly, in her soul. The recollection made her dripping wet, just at the thought.

With that in mind; every thought, every dark desire that warmed between her legs, was showered upon her little love-stick. And to his credit, the Warden always welcomed it with a kind of twisted glee: simultaneously eager to please her, naturally, but also to satiate his own, slowly developing sense of lust and depravity. He, too, had an image to uphold. Though in fairness it was more than just a mere image, it was baked into the fabric of his soul. But amidst all his heroics and cajoling there was another, lust-addled itch in the back of his mind that was in desperate need of scratching. And Morrigan’s nails knew just the spots to touch.

In light of all that he was, the Warden would come undone from that very touch. 

That particular night especially, once everyone had long since gone to bed, she had offered him something truly special. Amid a heated affair Morrigan was forced to place a palm across her mouth so as to muffle the shriek of pleasure spilling from her form. The molten-hot surge of his climax as he spent himself deep inside the confines of her ass. She had to control herself, her eyes returning from the back of her head, the sensation already addicting. The Warden had initially thrown his head back with a plentiful grunt, but soon found its way to her bosom, slick with sweat, as his orgasm tapered off with a soft whimper that worked to make her heart flutter all the more. In another series of firsts for him, she had granted him a place much too taboo for most. But it was exactly where she wanted it. A tender, thorough fucking that left her wanting more. Her specialty - one of many.

As she found herself coming down from her own orgasmic high, her hands slid around the frame of his body to latch upon his ass. She surprised the Warden with a light smack, and then he simply cooed softly into the nape of her neck as she began to knead the softened flesh. The Warden had always been a looker, but it was his curvaceous backside which drew the most looks. Before, in the past, long before anything between the two was consummated, Morrigan heard as much from Leliana. The women bonded through that, in appreciating a fine ass. True to form, the Warden was none the wiser.

Until now.

The Warden planted a kiss upon the hem of her jawline. “Like what you feel?” He gave his cheeks the slightest, most playful wiggle - which she doubled-down upon with another, plentiful squeeze. To her delight, he seemed to hum in agreement. He gave her another kiss, this time upon the lips. She smiled at him, then, with half-lidded eyes. “You are something else, love,” he admitted, sighing in a mixture of exhaustion and satisfaction. He motioned to move himself, pulling out of her, but she halted his retreat. 

“No.. no, n-not yet.” Her body quivered slightly, as she pressed her own kiss to his lips. Her voice grew low. “I must.. I must feel you further..” His ass was like dough, with her as a sordid baker eager to create something utterly delectable. She asked, in earnest, “Was it good for you?” 

“All the best,” he replied, “and more.” A hand moved to cup her cheek. “You should know by now, it is ecstasy no matter where I might take you.” 

Her hands continued to knead the flesh of his rump, her nimble fingers dancing along the cleft of his ass before tickling their way inside. The Warden remained only somewhat aware, still captivated by her gaze. A lone digit drew across his puckered rear, toying with it. She let slip a faint chuckle. “‘Tis hard to deny how often I like being taken. Mmm..” Their heads drew close, as the couple readjusted into a warm hug even as he remained, softening inside her as her hands toyed with his ass. Her breath tickled the side of his neck, and his ear. “Perhaps, one day, one might return the favor...?”

The Warden couldn’t quite understand what she might have meant, but he paid it no mind. He gave her another, deep, passionate kiss - and then readjusted once more, removing himself from her grasp. She would have whined distastefully were it not for the sensitive motion of his cocks exit. As he slid, he planted kisses down and along her lithe form. She moaned as his hands cupped her breasts, his tongue trailing over her navel down to begin his lapping of her sopping-wet sex. Her fingers ran along her face, her eyes closed as the Warden tended to her needy cunt. To return such a favor, it wasn’t quite what she had in mind but she was in no position to protest the advance. It was where he belonged. After popping a finger in her mouth to relish the taste of him, she hit him with another promise. “Do well, and I shall reward you further.. why,” she barely managed to get the words out, between moans, “that sword of yours d-does need a cleaning, does it.. does it not?” She gasped as he curled his tongue, slashing to and fro along the length of her reddened, puffy labia. 

She loved her little love-stick. And she could not wait to deflower him further. 

—

Some days later, the party had decided unanimously to set camp early after just a brief day of travel. No Darkspawn, no bandits - the companions were inbound for their next objective, but after a party from the night before, not many members were particularly eager to venture further. The Warden and a select few agreed that it was best to reserve themselves and simply enjoy the day. Prepare for what was to come. Of them all, several companions went to tend to their own tasks nonetheless. Zevran worked deftly at his...weaponry, sharpening his many blades. Leliana and Wynne ventured into the nearest town to fetch some much-needed supplies. Alistair had busied himself in coordinating the next plan of attack with the Warden. Oghren and Sten? They slept in.

Some point later, amid a talk the Warden was having with Shale, he noticed to himself how little he saw of Morrigan that day. The realization granted him a certain level of pause, which Shale seemed to not reciprocate much when asked.

“No,” the golem simply said. The Warden pursed his lips. “All I’ve seen is the slightest sight of her staring at you.”

“Me?” He repeated, giving his chin a rub. “In what way?”

Even in her current form, the Warden managed to discern a particular look Shale had given him in response. “Well.. perhaps not you, but rather an asset of yours.”

He quirked a brow. “My.. what?”

Shale hesitated. “Your.. you know.”

As the two spoke, Zevran had caught wind of the conversation when he walked by. “Shale refers to your bountiful ass, my friend,” he quickly said as he moved past the two, his arms full of weaponized gear. The Warden could do nothing but blush as Shale chuckled. 

He pursed his lips once more, giving Shale an incredulous look. “Well, I- I’d never, I mean, I’m not-“

Shale went to touch his shoulder, giving it something of an affectionate pat. “There, there.. enjoying the fruits of such labor can be arduous, yes,” she added with a chuckle, which Zevran reciprocated just in earshot. Again, the Warden’s cheeks burned with an intense flush of red, awash with not just embarrassment but also gratefulness. He gave her an affectionate nod, then left Shale to her own devices.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, the Warden busied himself with further amounts of work around the camp. He crafted several items, walked his loyal mabari, even considered venturing out for a bit of hunting. Whatever to keep his mind occupied in a productive manner. 

And yet, he saw her. Morrigan wasn’t seen around camp much, but in that moment she made herself known - like a shadow visible only to his eyes only. She carried a certain look in her intense gaze, a wry smile upon her darkened lips. Her vision had been glued to his backside. He knew he looked as fine as a man could, but was his rump that eye-catching? Morrigan seemed to think so, often. Very often. 

When he noticed how her hands ran along her body, in that moment he couldn’t help but remain transfixed. Morrigan always carried with her such an alluring quality, it was the first thing he noticed when they initially met. She was striking; she had to be his.

But the way she looked at him had signaled the opposite. In her gaze, he belonged to her. And as her hands sensually lowered themselves down her navel, her fingers ran over something hard and noticeable amidst her skirt. The two shared nary a word, only communicating through looks alone, and the look he gave her was positively to die for. 

She always had a trick up her sleeve.

Her smile widened as the blush returned to his chiseled cheeks. In tow, she left the Warden with a wink and a blown kiss. He left almost immediately, unable to bear the brunt of such intense emotions. Not then, not there. She allowed herself an almost evil sort of chuckle. It reminded her of Flemeth almost.

She would’ve fallen out of her.. mood, at that, were it not for her growing, insatiable lust for him. She couldn’t be caught with such a sword in public. Again, the image. And so she fled, maintaining an air of nonchalance even as she looked to find a spot in which she could tame the beast for a time.

It would hardly last. The thought of him alone worked wonders to stir her nethers to life, with relative ease. 

Morrigan hid herself away from behind a distant tree, far from the camp as she lightly began to gnaw upon her knuckle. Her other, free hand stroked her newly-acquired manhood. Skirt pulled aside, garments undone. Her magically ordained cock stood proud, eager for release as she spit into her palm to ease the ministrations. She moaned, heartily, as the pleasure surged throughout her pelvis, the thought of the Warden and his body furthering her descent into sheer, unbridled lust. Her mind wandered over him and his most notable features, but most of all, the ass on that man made her knees want to buckle. All she could think of, then, in that moment, was taking him from behind. Hard, fast, but also tender and slow. Deep, deep strokes in order to draw out the quivering sensations for both him and her. To show the Warden how good he would normally make her feel, now being on the receiving end. Watching his shapely backside bounce against her pelvis; filling him, stretching him, marking him as territory completely and utterly claimed. The soft clapping of flesh mixed with ample, strained, breathless moans.

Another comment from Leliana earlier had twisted her nerves, too. Hearing what the redhead would do to him, made her blush madly with envy. Leliana caught wind of it; she knew, and smiled at that. Morrigan, conversely, held her tongue. The bard was a looker herself, and someone Morrigan had begun to grow at least a little fond of, somewhat, but the redhead was encroaching upon well-trodden territory. 

That ass was hers. 

The sounds of camp-life made itself known all the louder as the sky grew dimmer, the change in color signaling much. Among the evening air, Morrigan brought herself to a messy climax, savoring every drop of the plentiful male orgasm with rope after rope of seed. She had to give the spell credit; it had worked wonders. 

If only Flemeth could see her now. 

—

Later that night, the camp was growing dim life after another, quaint gathering among friends. Member after member slowly retired to their place of rest, one after the other. All except for Shale, who had no need for slumber and would instead keep watch. When she wasn’t watching the others with keen interest, that is. And while it had not been a particularly eventful day in terms of travel, nor opposition, work had still accomplished around camp. They fished, chopped wood, sharpened their blades, and bathed where they could. Copper went a long way in those parts, in the backwater towns surrounding the rim of their homeland. More Darkspawn would come, nearing the horizon of what the dawn may bring, but at the very least the Warden could retire to his tiny quarters with a fresh mind and clean body. 

Then, as if on cue, after undressing he was struck with a visitor. The one who he was pleased to see, in spite of his brief but mild annoyance. “Morrigan, dear, I’m-“ 

She pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him in an instant. With a tut-tut-tut of her own, her free hand couldn’t help but explore the goods on offer, finding him already painfully erect. She crooned. “My, aren’t you eager...”

He squirmed beneath her careful, deliberate touch. For his sake her finger was removed, not before tracing his lips however. “I’m- Morrigan, I am so-“

“Pent up?” she offered, hoping that finished his sentence for him. In kind, he blushed. “Shh, my darling, you have said all that’s needed to be said.” She drew closer, brushing her body up against his own; her hand around his cock working him with vigor, just as he felt her own, growing pit of hardness. “You have waited, and you have been good.”

He could hardly breathe. “And what of you?”

Through half-lidded eyes, her teeth chewed into the supple flesh of her bottom lip. Her breath was hot against his face. “Oh, I’ve been bad..”

He moaned, despite himself. His show of authority crumbling as she stroked him, and then relinquished her touch from his skin. She urged him to sit himself down, and lay back. He did as she said, waiting with an impatient edge as his eyes danced along her figure. He was more than ready to make love to her on that night, make that tent of theirs the only place in the world - if just for a few, measly hours. He wore a faint grin as she undid her top, scrapping what little covered her with ease. She was ready for him, as she did away with the rest of her gear.

His jaw almost dropped. 

She revealed to him, finally, the hard cock eager for his flesh. She moaned, stroking it to full mast even as he swallowed hard. “I need you,” she said. “‘Tis true, I need you.. I need your body, your soul.” Weakly, she already fell to her knees in her approach to him, crawling forward. “I want to taste you, savor your scent. I want you to be mine, and no other.” Her hands fell upon his cock, continuing their attentive care of such sex. He groaned as she pulled more from him, dollops of pre beading at the tip, which she quickly lashed away with her tongue. “Tell me, boy, is that what you want..?”

His chest heaved. “Yes,” he replied. “Have me. Take every part of me.. it- it is yours, just-“ The stress of the future and the ache of the present leaked out of him as her tongue curled around the sensitive head, leaving it marked with a kiss. 

“Good boy,” she crooned, furthering her pace. With avid glee, she dug her face in, pressing against his cock, the sack which held his jewels, and further below. She planted kisses all along, marking his most private areas as off-limits to anyone but her. She sucked upon his balls, popping one from her mouth to the other. Her tongue devoured the tight entrance of his backdoor. She licked and slobbered over every inch of his nethers, with sheer, utter reverence. Morrigan found his scent intoxicating, growing drunk off of it. In time, too, he whimpered as nimble fingers worked their way inside his ass, to savor as well prepare. She fingered him, worshipped his sack with her mouth, and jerked him off in such a trifecta of ecstasy that the Warden could barely withstand it. He grit his teeth, the veins in his neck straining as she coaxed the seed from his form. “I.. Morrigan, I am- I’m- it is com-“ His words derailed as he was hit with another groan. She hummed naughtily, popping her mouth from his balls to suckle upon the head of his cock. Her mouth worked him over expertly, as her fingers curled towards the chestnut of pleasure inside his core.

His breathing grew ragged, his face beet-red. In a matter of seconds, the lovers locked eyes as he came, filling her mouth full with the results of her labor. She moaned again, greedily sucking down the come given to her as his body shook. She removed her fingers and popped one into her mouth. His taste was delectable, and she only wanted more.

Despite having reached his peak, the hardness of his sex would not cease. The Warden wasn’t sure whether the result was from his clear, palpable arousal - or something she had done; a spell cast when he least expected. But it mattered not. He wanted more. More, more, more. The same as her. 

“Well,” he started, on shakey ground. “Going to plough me like a common wench?” The Warden smiled with that comment. “Can you handle it?”

She gave him her answer as she mounted him, her cock already slick with preparation as it parted his sensitive bud to give way to something more. He choked, the sensation filling him to an almost uncomfortable degree. What burned, soon soothed. What hurt, soon became pleasure. She allowed him to grow accustom to her newly-had size. Same as his, he wagered. Of course she would, he thought. And, after pressing a light kiss to his lips, she bottomed out. 

Then, Morrigan proceeded to lay waste to his form, maintaining a deep but consistent thrust. He wrapped his arms around her, his head nestled against hers as he moaned - just like a lovely wench would. She fucked him with vim and vigor, his legs moving to wrap around her in a similar way hers had whenever he was on top. He learned, he knew. As her cock rubbed along his sensitive innards in painstaking detail, the bud of his inner pleasure center grew. The beginnings of seed leaked from him, soon becoming something more as her pace quickened.

Morrigan, likewise, was already close to her end as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Every sensation inside grew to hit a fever pitch, the feelings she felt pouring out of her like a tap which burst. She looked him dead in the eye, her nerves twisting in the best possible way as her peak neared. “I love you,” she hastily admitted, blurting the confession out as her hips met his hips to completion.

The lovers shared in a mutual cry of ecstasy as Morrigan bottomed out, filling him to the brim as he reached another, second peak, splattering jism between their sweat-slick bodies. The Warden remained open-mouthed, breathing rapidly as she grinned against him, grounding her hips to wring the last of her orgasm inside him. When he matched her expression, wearing a knowing smirk, the realization slowly began to dawn upon her. Morrigan’s face dropped.

Oh no.

His smirk morphed into something more, a loving expression. Between every breath he took, he drew out the anticipation of what he would say next. Morrigan could almost tremble at the thought of that, fearing the worst, having granted him the satisfaction of knowing. With the truth out in the open, time seemed to stand still.

Despite her being nestled inside him, he had control. 

Morrigan’s lips trembled. “I- I...”

The Warden grinned. “So you _do_ like me.”

She gave him a look. 

The couple shared an honest laugh as they kissed. Morrigan remained embarrassed, but she knew there was no going back. To have it out in the air, it was hard to tell what else might slip. The other members of the party might learn she even likes them.. somewhat. By the Maker, she couldn’t imagine a worse fate. And yet it would likely come anyway. For better or worse, she would be ready for it. 

All she could hope for was that the Warden would be willing to let her do this again. Even as the two fell asleep together, she drifted off into the Fade with a single thought.

He had a wonderful ass. And that ass belonged to her, and her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
